1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an imaging key control method, and more specifically, a mobile terminal capable of imaging an image and an imaging key control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a mobile terminal capable of imaging an image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2010-204844 [G06F 3/048, H04N 5/225, G06F 3/041, H04M 1/247] laid-open on Sep. 16, 2010. A first group of icons indicating kinds (parameters) of an operating condition are displayed on a display portion of a digital camera in this related art. If a drag operation is performed to an arbitrary first icon and the drag operation is determined as a second operation, a plurality of second icons corresponding to choices of the parameters and a cursor for selecting any one of the second icons are newly displayed. In addition, if the drag operation determined as the second operation is continuously performed, the second icon to be selected by the cursor is changed. Then, it is possible for a user to change the parameter corresponding to the second icon by ending the second operation in a state that a desired second icon is being selected.
However, the digital camera of the related art is poor in operability. Therefore, it takes time to change the parameters for the imaging scene.